Donald Tusk/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Donald Tusk - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler mit dem polnischen Ministerpräsidenten Donald Tusk (trechts). Quelle: Janek Skarzynski/afp Christian Wulff - Donald Tusk.jpg| Gespräch des Bundespräsidenten mit S.E. dem Ministerpräsidenten der Republik Polen, Herrn Donald Tusk. Bundespräsidialamt Donald Tusk - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Donald Tusk i Joachim Gauck (fot. PAP/Radek Pietruszka) Donald Tusk - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| President Frank-Walter Steinmeier and President Donald Tusk – Picture by EU Angela Merkel - Donald Tusk.jpg| Donald Tusk, President of the European Council and German Chancellor Angela Merkel meet at the chancellery in Berlin, Germany in Berlin, Monday, February 08, 2018. European Council President. Flicrk Francia * Ver Donald Tusk - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Donald Tusk i Nicolas Sarkozy /AFP Donald Tusk - François Hollande.jpg| President of the European Council Donald Tusk is welcomed by French President Francois Hollande prior to a meeting at the Elysee palace in Paris on November, 23 2015. European Council President. Flickr Donald Tusk - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| (l-r) Emmanuel Macron, President, France; Donald Tusk, President, European Council. Photo: Arno Mikkor (EU2017EE). Estonian Presidency Flickr Países Bajos * Ver Donald Tusk - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Donald Tusk meets with HM King Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands. Source and photos: official profile of Mr Donald Tusk on FB. Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Yves LETERME, Wim KOK, Jerzy BUZEK EP President, Bogdan BOURESWICZ, Tadeusz MAZOWIECKI, Donald TUSK, Simone VEIL, Hans-Gert POETTERING. Yves Leterme Donald Tusk - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| El primer ministro belga, Guy Verhofstadt, el primer ministro de Polonia, Donald Tusk, y el primer ministro de los Países Bajos, Jan-Peter Balkenende, hablarán en la cumbre de la Unión Europea en Bruselas. wiadomosci.wp.pl Donald Tusk - Mark Rutte.jpg| (l-r) Jüri Ratas, Prime Minister, Estonia; Mark Rutte, Prime Minister, The Netherlands; Donald Tusk, President, European Council. Photo: Arno Mikkor (EU2017EE). Flickr Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Donald Tusk.jpg| Prime Minister Donald Tusk attended a private audience of Pope Benedict XVI. premier.gov.pl Donald Tusk - Francisco.jpg| Joint Private Audience of the three Presidents of the European Institutions with Pope Francis. Flickr of European Parlament España * Ver Donald Tusk - Felipe VI.jpg| European Council President Donald Tusk, right, poses for photographers with Spain's King Felipe VI prior to a meeting at the EU Council building in Brussels on Wednesday, April 15, 2015. (AP Photo) Donald Tusk - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar y el primer ministro polaco, Donald Tusk. Libertaddigital.com Donald Tusk - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, Rodriguez Zapatero con el Primer Ministro de Polonia, Donald Tusk, en marzo del año 2011. Foto: La Moncloa Donald Tusk - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, junto al primer ministro de Polonia, Donald Tusk, han comparecido ante los medios de comunicación, en la Isla de Olowinaka (Polonia). La Moncloa - Gobierno de España Donald Tusk - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y el presidente del Consejo Europeo, Donald Tusk, el martes, en La Moncloa. Javier Soriano. AFP Grecia * Ver Donald Tusk - George Papandreou.jpg| Donald Tusk with Greek Prime Minister George Papandreou. Γιώργος Α. Παπανδρέου Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας Antonis Samaras - Sin imagen.jpg| European Council President Donald Tusk talks with Greek Prime minister Antonis Samaras ahead of the European Union summit at the EU headquarters in Brussels on December 18, 2014. Getty Images Alexis Tsipras - Donald Tusk.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras poses with European Council President Donald Tusk (Reuters) Italia * Ver Donald Tusk - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Tusk (right) with Italian president Giorgio Napolitano: photo - EPA Donald Tusk - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con Donald Franciszek Tusk, Presidente del Consiglio Europeo. quirinale.it Donald Tusk - Romano Prodi.jpg| PMs meet to discuss European Treaty and energy issues. AP Archive Donald Tusk - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El ex primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, y Angela Merkel, ante la mirada de Donald Tusk, en el Congreso del PP Europeo en Malta. DARRIN ZAMMIT LUPI (REUTERS) Donald Tusk - Mario Monti.jpg| Donald Tusk with Mario Monti, Tuesday, in Rome: photo - PAP/Radek Pietruszka Donald Tusk - Enrico Letta.jpg| Conferenza stampa congiunta a Varsavia di Enrico Letta e Donald Tusk. enricoletta.it Donald Tusk - Matteo Renzi.jpg| From left to right: Mr Matteo RENZI, Italian Prime Minister; Mr Donald TUSK, President of the European Council. Flicrk of European Council Donald Tusk - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Handshake of Paolo Gentiloni and Donald Tusk during the 43rd G7 summit. Italian G7 Presidency 2017 Donald Tusk - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| Donald Tusk e Giuseppe Conte al G7 in Canada. Ansa.it Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Donald Tusk - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President TUSK visits Helsinki. Meeting with Finnish President Sauli NIINISTO. European Council President Donald Tusk - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Matti Vanhanen rok temu gościł w Polsce /AFP Donald Tusk - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Donald Tusk i Mari Kiviniemi, fot. PAP/Radek Pietruszka. Foto: Onet Donald Tusk - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen with Donald Tusk. European People's Party Donald Tusk - Juha Sipilä.jpg| President Tusk meets Juha Sipila, Finish Prime Minister, in Helsinki. European Council President Reino Unido * Ver Donald Tusk - Gordon Brown.jpg| Stony-faced: Gordon Brown looks on as Polish Prime Minister Donald Tusk speaks to reporters at the press conference in Warsaw today. EPA David Cameron - Donald Tusk.jpg| David Cameron arrives in Brussels for a meeting of EU heads of state or government with Turkey. The meeting will mark an important step in developing EU-Turkey relations and contribute to managing the migration crisis. Crown Copyright. Credit : Georgina Coupe. Number 10 on Flickr Donald Tusk - Theresa May.jpg| Prime Minister Theresa May attended the Eastern Partnership summit in Brussels where she held a meeting with Donald Tusk, President of the European Council. Number 10 on Flickr Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Donald Tusk - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| El presidente Bronisław Komorowski, Donald Tusk, Wojciech Jaruzelski, Leszek Miller y Józef Oleksy. autor: WOJCIECH ZIEMAK fuente: Newspix Donald Tusk - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Former President of Poland Lech Wałęsa and Prime Minister Donald Tusk arrive at the European People's Party Congress in Warsaw. Europeanpeoplesparty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Donald Tusk.jpg| Debata Kwaśniewski-Tusk z 2007 roku. Fot. TVP Donald Tusk - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Małe złośliwości Tuska i Kaczyńskiego / Inne Donald Tusk - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| Grzegorz Schetyna Donald Tusk. Alexander Majdañski /newpix.pl Bronisław Komorowski - Donald Tusk.jpg| President Bronisława Komorowski and Prime Minister Donald Tusk. 58th sitting of the Polish Senate. Michał Józefaciuk Andrzej Duda - Donald Tusk.jpg| Poland's President Andrzej Duda (L) is welcomed by European Council President Donald Tusk ahead of a meeting at the European Council in Brussels Photo: Reuters Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Donald Tusk.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev beginning of meeting with Prime Minister of Poland Donald Tusk. President of Russia Donald Tusk - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin met with Polish Prime Minister Donald Tusk. archive.premier.gov.ru Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| Poland's Prime Minister Donald Tusk (R) and Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko shake hands. Adobe Stock Donald Tusk - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| El primer ministro de Ucrania Victor Poroshenko, recibido por Donald Tusk en Bruselas (Foto: Reuters) Donald Tusk - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| President Tusk meets Petro Poroshenko, President of Ukraine. European Council President Fuentes Categoría:Donald Tusk